Is That My Shirt?
by Paenda
Summary: Short oneshot. In which Natsu comes home to a sweet sight.


**Writing prompt: Is that my shirt?**

**Natsu sneaks in to find a sight he'd never expected to see.**

**Setting: Post Alvarez arc, pre 100 year quest.**

* * *

Things in Magnolia had finally settled down, and the citizens had fallen back into their normal routine… as normal as they could be at least. The city was thriving once again, the streets finding themselves full of boisterous people. The blonde celestial mage could only feel her heart grow full, seeing that the past events only made everyone around her stronger. She smiled warmly at each person she passed, receiving the same in return.

It was currently just a little past 7, and the beautiful sunset had begun to grace the horizon. The sky was painted a soft blend of pinks an orange, and there was a soft breeze that blew through the streets. Lucy found herself missing Team Natsu a little more than usual as she felt the cold bringing out the goosebumps on her arms. She shook her head as she walked towards her apartment, knowing full well that she needed rest after their last few missions. She'd been overusing her magic and much to her dismay, was asked to sit out on the latest mission. They all worried about each other too much after everything that had happened and putting each other at risk just wasn't an option anymore.

With a huff, Lucy made her way into her apartment complex, dropping off her envelope containing this month's rent into the drop box before finding her way upstairs. It never ceased to amaze her how energetic her Fairy Tail guildmates were on any given day. They managed to keep her on her toes, and she never found herself growing tired of their company. Today though, she felt more drained than usual. She would blame it on the fact that she'd grown used to Natsu and Happy sneaking over, making her home feel less empty and more…homely. They'd been gone a few days now and as much as she'd hate to admit it, sleeping without them -him- was almost impossible now.

Pushing her front door open, Lucy frown at how empty is seemed. Everything seemed much more dull without the blue Exceed and the pink haired dragon slayer. Lucy smiled fondly as she stepped inside, pushing the door shut behind her as she slipped off her shoes. She could only imagine coming home to the two already comfy in her living room, bickering over what to have for dinner. It was their newfound routine, a secret between just the three of them. Natsu had always found her bed comfier then anything else, and she was too scared he'd leave again. She found it impossible for her to say no when he asked to stay over or when she found him sneaking in late at night. But he wouldn't be Natsu if he didn't, and she absolutely loved it.

After a long and much needed hot shower, Lucy stood at her dresser in nothing but a towel as she rummaged through her drawers. None of her clothes seemed appealing to sleep in, making her frown. Sleeping naked wasn't an option. The other two could come home any day now and she wasn't prepared for endless teasing from Happy if they came home to her stark naked. A black article of clothing however did catch her eye and she bent down, gently grasping it with her fingers before her eyes widened. It was his shirt. He was never known for wearing shirts but she remembered he'd worn it at her home a few days before they left. She brought it to her nose, inhaling his scent with a smile. This is what she'd wear tonight. She was sure it would do the trick.

Slipping on Natsu's shirt on along with some underwear and pajama shorts, Lucy padded over to the bed, plopping down with a content sigh. She crawled beneath the covers, pulling the sheets up to her chin as she wriggled to get comfortable. It wasn't the same as having Natsu's overly warm body next to her, but it was definitely enough to pull her into a much needed sleep.

* * *

Lucy wasn't sure what time it was. Hell she wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep. But it was the strange feeling of someone watching her that made her eyes dart open. She almost screamed until she heard the muffled giggle, one that she knew too well, fill her dark bedroom. "Natsu?" She called out sleepily as she sat up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw the pink haired male sitting on her window sill with a warm smile.

"Luce. Is that my shirt?"

The warmth crept all the way from her neck to her ears, the blonde mage blushing furiously at his question. Her fingers played with the hem of his shirt out of embarrassment as she struggled to find an excuse. Realizing she had none, she took a deep breath before nodding her head. "Yeah uh, I couldn't sleep," she said lamely. "It..helped."

Chuckling softly, Natsu crossed the room, swiftly climbing under the covers. He settled down right beside her, gently pulling her back down as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling the covers over their bodies before Happy joined at the foot of the bed. "I'm here now. Go back to sleep."

With a soft and sleepy smile, Lucy nodded her head before burrowing her face into his chest. Within minutes, the three had fallen into a peaceful slumber, content smiles on all their faces.


End file.
